Snowtendo WaddleBoy
Not to be confused with WaddleBoy Extreme, the product of Muffin-Sony Computer Fun Snowtendo WaddleBoy was the first handheld video game from Snowtendo and dominated Antarctic video game handheld market from 2002-2006. It's home console counterpart, Snowtendo GameSphere, had reached the same amount of profits as the WaddleBoy. It was succeded by Snowtendo DS in 2006. There are four types, Original/Classic, Advanced, SP and finnally Mordern. A spin-off was the Extreme, adopted as the fifth version and made by Muffin-Sony Computer Fun. Description There are 5 types. They are the Original/Classic, Colour, Advanced, Modern and Advanced. Modern is actually the improved version of Advanced, but as it's so different it is most probably a product itself. Other versions of the Original are most likely the same. WaddleBoy Original The original version is like a cellphone, with the southeastern edge cut off. The item has the significant "A" and "B" buttons, and the up-down-left-right buttons. They also have a "Start" and "Pause" button and a catridige slot, too. It is only an 8-bit item with a 7" inch screen. It is also known as the "Classic" version, mainly to MAI. WaddleBoy Colour The colour version is exactly the same. However, games played will be in true-colour format. It applys to the future products of WaddleBoy. Also, many bugs and features were fixed. It is the second-bestselling type of all four, the one on the charts is the Advanced. WaddleBoy Advanced The advanced version is more of a handheld rectangle with buttons on the west and east sides of the item. The item also has the significant buttons, but on the left hand side. The up-down buttons are on the right. The others are on the left. The screen has widen into a 12" inch screen instead of an 7". It is on the top of the game charts and of the 1st generation of handheld games. WaddleBoy Advanced SF WaddleBoy Advanced Slidein-Flipper has a smaller and slicker shape, more like a square-shaped clamshell. Everything else is the same, though the buttons remain in the same position of that of the WaddleBoy Original. "L" and "R" back-pressers are also installed. WaddleBoy Modern The last product produced was the "Modern". Though supposed to be grouped under the Advanced, and what SF could also overcome, they were excused of being as a subtype. SF failed to be excused. It is known that why it was grouped out was due to the threatens by several executives that the circimstances are ending up losing the whole product. The product was thus included as a real type. It was similar to the Advanced in almost all. However, the material used was pure metal and platinum unlike plastic and platinum. The slicker design also included a clearer screen. Replaced by DS It stopped production on September 16, 2006. The company officialy annouced that the new DS would commence operations. It never officialy stopped until exactly a week later. The remaining WaddleBoys were sold by 2007 and the DS took over. Game Revival by Snowtendo 3DS When it was revealed that the Snowtendo 3DS has a cartridge for all Snowtendo Waddleboy game packs, a revival for the Waddleboy series was confirmed. New games for the Waddleboy series will come out before March 31, 2011. Trivia *A direct competitor is Iceboy, manafactured by the 4th game giant iConnect. *Nobody actually knew that these are most alike Atari products, which made the best games, computers, all before the top competitors. You must be shocked. They have beaten the biggies at their game. Or had. * They have sold: This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. Club Penguin: The Adventure Club Penguin II: Sensei's Revenge Club Penguin Legends Penguin Kong Penguin Kong Land Penguin Kong Land 2 Penguin Kong Land 3 PengTales 2 F-1 Race Pufflezilla Internal Links * Snowtendo * Snowtendo GameSphere * DS * IceBoy External Links This is a parody of GameBoy. You know what was switched, right? Category:Games Category:Items Category:snowtendo Category:Video Games Category:Devices